Blessed
by Mandabug100
Summary: Sequal to Lost, Olivia needs Elliot now more than ever. EO COMPLETE
1. Pain

Blessed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SVU characters, even after all this time!

Summary: Sequal to "Lost". Olivia needs Elliot's help now more than ever.

A/N: Omg, I am so excited to get this out! I totally never planned on making a swqual to "lost" but I had so many requests that I just had to!

I got 103 great reviews for lost, and I hope to beat that with this one! Well, at least I hope that you guys like this one as much as you seemed to like the others I have written. Let me know what you think, I LOVE reviews! I want to know what you guys are thinking!

Pain

_Elliot and Olivia are still married. It has been four years since Isabelle was born. She is in preschool. Elizabeth and Dickie are 17 and seniors in High School. Maureen is engaged, and Kathleen is in college._

"Green shirt heading south on Blvd. Street." Fin said into his radio.

He and Munch were sitting in their car outside of a little Italian restaurant. The squad had been trailing a serial rapist for the past few days. Elliot and Olivia were waiting in their car around the block.

"Copy that." Elliot answered. "He's headin our way." Elliot said, turning his head to Olivia. "You feelin alright?" He asked switching gears, when he noticed how pale Olivia looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia answered with a meek smile. "Isabelle had me up all night. Every time she moved, she kicked me." She laughed. "I told Dickie not to let her play that zombie video game."

"I got him." Elliot said over Olivia. He caught sight of the perp. He and Olivia casually got out of the car and shadowed him.

The two quietly followed him down the block. Olivia took his side of the street, and Elliot walked on the other side.

It wasn't long before the perp (Michael Billings) made them for cops. Elliot and Olivia knew they were caught by the way his face contorted, and how the color drained from it. They had developed the skill to anticipate perps, and broke into a sprint just as he did.

Elliot bolted across the street in a diagonal path to try to cut Billings off, but he made a sharp turn down an alley way. Fortunately, Olivia was hot on his trail. She turned into the alley right on Billing's heels.

"Stop, Police!" She yelled. Billings was just out of her reach, but she wasn't about to let him get away. Olivia lunged at the perp, the way she had seen both Elliot and Fin do many times before. She was surprised that even under her light weight she was able to bring the perp down.

Billing's legs got caught in Olivia's and he went down, hard. Unfortunately Olivia wasn't able to completely restrain him. He swung at Olivia and made contact with her stomach. She let out a light moan just as Elliot rounded the corner. She grabbed her stomach as she stumbled back.

Elliot took the opportunity to cuff Billings, and read him his rights. Fin jogged up and took him to the waiting squad car.

"You okay?" Fin asked Olivia who was supporting herself against the brick wall of the alley.

Billings had knocked the wind out of her, so all she could dowas nod her head.

"What about you?" He asked Elliot, who had his hands on his knees, and was fighting to catch his breath.

"I'm fine." He said through deep breathing.

Elliot's breathing soon returned to normal and he was ready to get back to the cars.

"Let's get outta here." He said to Olivia as he lead the way back out to the street.

"You sure you're okay?" He added, noticing that Olivia no longer seemed pale, but was now an eerie shade of gray.

"Yeah, I'm…" Olivia began. "Ahhh" She cringed, gripping her stomach as pain shot through her body. She had to reach for Elliot's arm to stop herself from collapsing.

"Liv!" He said urgently gripping his wife around the waist to steady her. "What's wrong?"

"I, I don't know." She said through clenched teeth.

"Cap, call a bus!" Elliot called from the alley.

"I don't need an ambul…" Olivia began to protest as another shock wave of pain screeched through her body. "Ahhh" She moaned in pain again.

"Come on, we're getting you help." Elliot said as he picked Olivia up in his arms. Olivia was in too much pain to protest.

He carried her to a car, and sat her carefully into the back seat as they waited for the ambulance.

"What happened?" Fin asked with concern flooding his voce.

"I don't know, he just punched me. I've been punched before." Olivia answered, still cradling her throbbing abdomen. "But something is definitely not right."

The ambulance arrived in record time. They always seemed to hurry when a call came in saying a cop was hurt. They loaded a now very weak Olivia into the back, and sped away with Elliot in tow.

Once they arrived at the hospital the shooting pains were coming every few minutes. "God, I haven't been in this much pain since I gave birth!" Olivia smiled, trying to lighten the situation.

"Well, we'll figure out what's causing all this pain, and then we can treat it." An ER doctor smiled as he walked over to her stretcher.

"So, what happened?" He asked as the paramedics put Olivia onto an ER cot.

"Some dirt bag hit her in the stomach." Elliot answered for her.

"Have you ever been hit before?" The doctor asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Plenty of times." Olivia answered. It was becoming hard for her to catch her breath.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" The doctor asked.

"No… never." Olivia answered, her face growing white.

"Okay, we're gonna get you in a hospital gown, I need to make sure you don't have any internal bleeding." The doctor said to Olivia in a calm tone. "Mr…" The doctor began, turning to Elliot.

"Stabler." Elliot answered.

"Mr. Stabler, I'm gonna need you to wait over there so we have room to work." The doctor instructed.

Elliot begrudgingly stepped out of the doctor's way, but refused to leave the room. The doctor walked over to a side cabinet to get a pair of gloves, while a nurse pulled the bed curtain closed to help Olivia change into a hospital gown.

"Doctor!" The nurse called suddenly, sticking her head out of the curtain. "You better get in here!"

The hairs on the back of Elliot's neck immediately stood up. He knew something was wrong by the urgency in the nurse's voice.

The doctor rushed into the curtain, followed by Elliot. Both were taken aback by what they discovered.

Olivia lay unconscious in the hospital bed with a pool of blood around her legs.

_TBC... I think I like endingmy chapters with cliffhangers! Tell me what you think! Do you guys like it so far, hate it, not sure yet? Let me know!_


	2. Not Your Fault

Blessed

Summary: Olivia needs Elliot now more than ever

A/N: Sorry for the confusion, this is the seual to "Lost"

Thanks for all the great reviews! I look forward to more! Hint Hint Wink WInk

Not Your Fault

"What happened?" Cragen asked as he hurried over to Elliot with Munch and Fin in tow.

Elliot had called Cragen as the doctors were rushing his wife onto the OR. Cragen found him sitting one of the hard orange plastic chairs with his head in his hands.

"I don't know." Elliot answered, looking up. "She said she was fine, and then she was out. I don't know where all that blood came from." He said still dazed.

"Hey, she'll be fine." Fin said, trying to reassure both Elliot and himself.

"What am I gonna tell the kids if she doesn't make it?" Elliot asked quietly. He was praying for the best, but expecting the worst. Inside he knew that something was wrong.

"Don't think like that El. Liv is a strong woman, she'll pull through." Munch answered, putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

Just then the ER doctor form earlier entered the room. He had a look on his face that told Elliot his news would be grim.

Elliot struggled to keep his composure as the somber man walked over to him. He managed to muster up enough strength to lift him self out of his chair.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"We managed to control the bleeding. Olivia is going to be alright." The doctor answered causing a sigh of relief to come form Elliot.

"Why do you look like there's something else?" Cragen asked, noticing the somber expression on the doctor's face hadn't lifted.

"Detective Stabler, I'm afraid that we couldn't save the baby." The doctor revealed, looking to the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"Wait, what baby?" Elliot asked, not sure what the doctor was talking about. "Liv wasn't pregnant."

"I afraid, that she was." The doctor answered. He was sure that the couple had known. "Your wife was about two and a half weeks along. You didn't know?"

"No." Elliot answered, still in shock.

"I'm afraid that the blow to her stomach caused her to hemorrhage. We had to perform an emergency C-section. I'm so sorry." The doctor explained.

Elliot was at a loss for words. He had so many questions, but wasn't sure how to ask them.

"Does Olivia know?" Cragen asked in a whisper.

"She was waking up when I came out here. One of the other doctors should be telling her as we speak." The doctor answered.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Elliot asked, finally breaking his silence.

"I'm afraid that we had to perform a hysterectomy on her. There was just too much damage." The doctor finished.

"Can I see her?" Elliot asked, knowing that Olivia was going to need him now more than ever.

"Yes, I'll take you to her." The doctor answered, leading the way to Olivia's room. Elliot followed, leaving Munch, Fin, and Cragen in the waiting room at acomplete loss for words.

Elliot entered the hospital room quietly. Olivia was laying on her side silently staring out her window. She had to back to Elliot.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she heard him approaching her bed.

"Liv, you have nothing to be sorry for." Elliot answered, crouching down in front of Olivia so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I won't blame you if you hate me Elliot, I hate me." She said as tears began silently crawling down her cheeks. She turned her face, and hid it in the pillow. She couldn't bare to look at Elliot, she was too ashamed.

"I could never hate you." Elliot answered, smoothing her hair back.

"Elliot, I killed our baby." She said angrily, turning her head to face him again. "The doctors let me see him. He was so small, and I killed him. He's dead and it's my fault!" She yelled. "How could I do that? How could I kill my own child?" She asked, pleading for an answer.

"Liv, you didn't kill him. You didn't even know you were pregnant." He said, attempting to comfort his broken wife. Elliot sat on the bed and pulled Olivia to him, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest.

Elliot knew that Olivia would never put any of the kids in danger. If she had known that she was pregnant, she would have been on a desk.

"But I did know Elliot." Olivia sobbed. "I've been sick, and irritable, and hungry for a week. Every time I got sick I remembered how I felt when I was pregnant with Isabelle. I knew that I should have gotten a test, but I always had something more important to do. I kept putting it out of my mind." She explained. "Deep down, I knew I didn't have the flu El, I was just making excuses."

"Olivia, you can't blame yourself for this." Elliot said. He knew that nothing he could say would bring comfort to his wife, but he had to try something.

"But I can Elliot." She answered, pulling out of his embrace. "The only reason I didn't get a test to see if I was pregnant is because I was afraid of what it would say." She said quietly. "I love being a mother, and I would do anything for my kids, but when I thought I was pregnant, I was scared." She continued.

"Liv, being scared is nothing to be ashamed of." Elliot answered, trying to understand a distraught Olivia.

"No El, you don't understand." Olivia whispered. "I was afraid, because I didn't want to have another child. I mean, I would have wanted our baby if I had him, and I would have loved him, but Maureen is engaged, and the twins are seniors, Kathleen is in college, and Bella's gonna be five. I just didn't want to start again." She said, trying to make herself feel better. "Maybe they were right when the courts tried to take Bella away from me; maybe I'm not fit to be a mother."

"Don't say that Olivia." Elliot countered, pulling Olivia back to him. "You are a wonderful mother, don't ever doubt that."

"Look, Elliot, I appreciate you being her for me, I really do, but I just want to be alone for a while." Olivia sighed, pulling herself free from Elliot's grasp.

"But Oli…" Elliot began.

"Please Elliot." She pleaded.

Elliot understood that his presence wasn't helping Olivia, so he complied with her request, and left the room.

_TBC... let me know what you think. This story takes a few twists and turns, so be ready for anything!... coming soon, Elliot will confront the man who killed his baby! _


	3. Isabelle's Bracelet

Blessed

Summary: See ch1

Isabelle's Bracelet

Elliot exited Olivia's room and was greeted by a very worried looking Maureen.

"What happened Daddy, is she okay?" She asked, rushing towards Elliot.

"Yeah, she'll be okay." Elliot answered.

"What happened? Grandma called mom in a panic. Josh and I were there, but I wanted to come down to see her." Maureen explained, still in a panic.

"She was hit this afternoon." Elliot explained, sitting Maureen down in a chair.

"And she needed to be put in a hospital for that?" She asked, looking between her father and his coworkers for an answer. She knew that they were hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked.

"Maureen, hunny," Elliot began, taking his daughter's hand. "Liv was pregnant, she miscarried." He revealed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maureen asked.

"We didn't know until today." Elliot answered.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her concern suddenly shifting to her father.

"I'll be fine; I'm more concerned with Olivia. She isn't handling this very well. She blames herself." Elliot told the room.

"Where is she now?" Fin asked, wondering if there was a reason Elliot wasn't with Olivia now.

"She wanted to be alone." Elliot answered.

"Why don't we buy you a drink?" Munch offered

"You know what? Tonight, I think I could use one." Elliot answered. The group left the small waiting room, and headed down stairs.

After a quick drink Elliot sent Maureen home. He knew that she was in the last month of her residency, and she needed to be at the hospital the next morning. The rest of the group decided that they too should head home.

They checked in on Olivia one last time and when they discovered her finally asleep, they left.

Elliot was going to stay the night, of course. He crept into Olivia's room. He pulled a chair up to her bed, and soon fell asleep with his hand protectively over hers.

Olivia woke the next morning to a beautiful, familiar sound; the whining of her four and a half year old daughter.

"But Daddy, Maureen got to see Mommy last night." She complained. It was Saturday, and Isabelle's grandparents decided that there was no reason why Olivia's daughter shouldn't be allowed to visit her mother.

"Bella, I already told you that Maureen didn't visit Mommy last night because she was sleeping. Maureen visited me." Elliot tried to explain to the child. "When Mommy wakes up, you can see her." He then stood from his crouching position, and turned to his own mother. "Thanks for bringing her up mom." He said sarcastically. "I don't even know if Liv is gonna want to see her with all that's happened. She feels like she failed everyone." He explained.

Olivia had had enough of the conversation. Sure she was upset about loosing her baby, but she still had one that she wanted to see.

She pushed herself out of the bed, and padded into the hall way. Once she got there she discovered not only Elliot and Isabelle, but also Cragen, Alex, Fin, Casey, Munch, and George.

"MOMMY!" Isabelle squeaked, as she ran and jumped onto Olivia, latching her little arms around Olivia's waist, and burrowing her head into her thigh.

"Hey sweetie." Olivia smiled, embracing her daughter.

"Gramma said you were sick, are you all better now?" Isabelle asked. As she spoke she scurried over to a small pink backpack on one of the chairs.

"I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here." Olivia smiled. "What are you doing sweetie?" She then asked, furrowing her brows.

"Well, incase you start feeling yucky again, I brought 'The Pokey Little Puppy', (Her favorite book), a can of soda, some cookies, some tissues, My Barbie tape (her favorite video), and Ed (Isabelle's favorite teddy bear). This will make you feel better." Isabelle beamed as she walked back to Olivia with all these items spilling out of her arms.

Olivia was touched by her daughter's kindness.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I made you a bracelet in school too." Isabelle suddenly added. She scrounged in her pocket for a moment, and then pulled out a small string with multi colored beads decorating it.

"It's beautiful." Olivia smiled. She knelt down in front of Isabelle and hugged her. "I love it."

At that moment Olivia realized that as much as she had recently lost, she still was blessed with so much. A single, thankful tear feel down her cheek.

"Don't be sad mommy," Isabelle said, placing her hands on her mother's shoulders. "I made it for you, you can have it." She finished, unaware of all that had happened to her mother in the past 24 hours.

"I'm not sad baby." Olivia smiled. "I'm just happy." Olivia hugged Isabelle once more, and then let her put the bracelet on her wrist.

"So, anyone up for some food?" Cragen asked, trying to sustain his own tears. He too was touched by Isabelle's innocence, and kindness.

"I could." Olivia said from the floor. She pushed herself back up to rejoin the rest of the group.

"What do ya feel like?" Munch interjected.

"Fingers!" Isabelle shouted before anyone could suggest anything else.

"Well, not that we all know what the munchkin wants, what about you Liv?" Munch asked with mock annoyance in his voice.

Isabelle just shot her "Uncle Munch" a look that she had gotten form Olivia, and stuck her bottom lip out at him.

"Chicken fingers sound great." Olivia smiled. Everyone was happy to see that smile return to her face.

After they ate, the group returned briefly to Olivia's room. Alex, Casey, Huang, Munch, Fin, and Cragen told Olivia that they had to return to work, and they would be by later.

Just as Munch reached for the door knob, it opened, and he had to lean back to avoid being hit buy it. "Whoa!" He breathed as he dogged the door.

"Oh, sorry." The doctor smiled.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, bracing herself for more bad news. She had become accustomed to bad news since her stay at the hospital had began.

"Well, I'm happy to inform you that you have been officially discharged." He smiled. "We just need to give you a physical before you leave, but then you are free to go."

Olivia smiled briefly, but didn't miss a beat. Sure she had been hurting over the loss of her son, but she still had a job to do.

"Did you arraign Billings yet?" She asked Casey.

"Not yet." Casey answered honestly.

"We still a few hours." Alex added.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Did we interrogate him?" She asked Cragen. She was to focused on her plans to even hear Casey's question.

"No." Cragen answered apprehensively. He knew what Olivia was up to.

Elliot caught on quickly. "Liv, you were just discharged; there is no way you're going nose to nose with Billings." He cautioned.

"And since when do I need your permission to do my job?" Olivia snapped back at Elliot.

"You don't. I just don't think it's the best idea." Elliot answered defensively.

"Elliot's right." Alex piped in, separating the two. They may have been married now, but Elliot and Olivia would always be partners who hated losing an argument with the other.

"Considering everything that's happened, Billing's attorney may claim that you had bias when you interrogated him." Alex added. She picked her words carefully, remembering that there were still little ears in the room.

"Come on Alex." Olivia pleaded. "After all he did, I just want to talk to him. I'll go in with Elliot, and Billing's lawyer can sit in if he wants to." She tried to bargain.

Alex looked at Casey, and the two silently agreed with each other.

"Alright, but only if his attorney is okay with it." Alex sighed.

_TBC... REVIEW!_


	4. The Interrogation

Blessed

Summary: See ch1

A/N: thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them! You guys are amazing! I hope this story measures up!

oh, and this is a little on the short side, but the future chapters have been the longest I have ever writte, I promise!

The Interrogation

Olivia slowly entered the viewing room of interrogation room 1. Elliot was already sitting across the table form Billings and his lawyer; he was sweating Billings until her entrance. He wanted to lunge at his throat, but knew that is he did it would be an automatic dismissal of charges, and he wasn't about to be responsible for the freedom of his son's killer.

"Damn Laywer" Elliot thought. He controlled his impulses by imagining what horrible things he could to this murderer if only his lawyer had failed to show up.

Oliviaquietly stared at the man who had killed her baby. He looked cold and evil to her. Olivia knew that interrogating him was going to be hard, but she had to do it. She knew that, no matter what happened, Elliot, her rock, would be there for her.

She took a deep breath, straightened up, and put on her best cop face.

"You ready?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded her answer.

"You don't have to do this ya know?" Cragen said from behind her. He knew that Olivia was hurting and wanted her to know that no one would think any less of her if she didn't face her attacker.

"Yes I do." She simply responded. With that she entered the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Detective Benson." Billings smiled menacingly. "To what do I owe this surprise? I do hope that I didn't hurt you the other day. No hard feelings?" He said, mocking Olivia.

"Shut up Michael" His lawyer, Steven Tracy, warned.

"I'm just making some friendly conversation." Billings answered innocently.

"No use worrying Tracy," Elliot began, "three cops saw him assault Detective Benson, and we've got his DNA, and three positive ids' from the women he attacked." He finished.

"If you already have your case, then why did you drag us here?" Tracy asked, growing annoyed.

"We know the who and the where, but now we want to know the why." Olivia finally said. She casually strolled over to a chair next to her partner, and took a seat. It was hard for her to keep her composure just being in the same room with this murder, but she managed to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't answer that Michael." His lawyer warned.

"Did you know them, or did you just pick your victims at random?" Olivia asked, cocking her head to the side. She generally seemed interested; Olivia was great at this interrogation room trick.

"Detective, if you think I am just going to sit here and let my client incriminate himself for you, you are sadly mistaken." Tracy said to Olivia.

"It's funny how you all think this was all about me." Billingsinterrupted against his lawyer's advice.

"Mike." His lawyer warned again.

"Of course this had nothing to do with you." Elliot answered mockingly. He leaned his chair on its back legs and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We know that rape is _never_ about the rapist." He said shooting a short smile at Olivia. "I mean, _you_ were the one who picked these women out, _you_ were the one who stalked them, and _you _were the one who raped them, but it had nothing to do with _you_." He finished, leaning across the table to Billings.

"If you want some one to blame, you may want to consider pointing your finger at your partner." Billings said, cocking his head to the side and smiling.

Olivia pulled back a little in her chair, and looked at Elliot with a look of astonishment on her face.

"You raped three women, and you're trying to pin it on me?" She asked, outrage dripping form her voice.

"May I have a moment with my client?" Tracey asked hurriedly. He wasn't about to miss a chance to get a deal.

"We'll be right back." Elliot complied as he lifted himself out of the chair. He didn't take his eyes off of the man who had killed his baby until he closed the door behind Olivia and himself.

"What the hell is he trying to pull?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia joined Cragen and Alex in the viewing room.

"He's looking at one hell of a prison sentence. I guess he figured, 'why not blame the cop?'" Olivia answered.

After a few brief moments Tracy motioned that he was ready for the detectives to re-enter the room.

"Go find out what he's trying to pull." Cragen instructed.

The partners went back in the room. Before they could even sit down Tracy said, "Let's talk a deal."

"For what?" Elliot asked angrily. He knew that Olivia already felt guilty for this man's actions, and now he was trying to pin something else on her?

"My client will cop to the rapes for five to ten and a chance at probation." Tracy told him.

"And what do we get?" Olivia asked. She had her arms folded. She wasn't about to let his murderer off easy unless she had good information.

"The man who hired me, and why." Billing answered.He knew exactly what cards he had to play to get a reduced sentence.

Alex finally entered the room. She had heard enough, and was ready to deal.

_TBC... See what Billings is talking about, and why he blamed Olivia! Oh, and please REVIEW! seeing a bulging in box makes me oh so happy, and it makes me post fster, and write longer chapters!_


	5. No Deal

Blessed

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! And no kelly, I'm not related to an author, but thank you! I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review my story, you are so kind to leave such positive reviews; you guys rock!

Sorry again, this chapter is longer than the last, but still short. I promise there are longer ones to come!

No Deal

"Why Alex, so nice to see you again." Tracy smiled.

"If your client's information is good, and leads to an arrest, you've got yourself a deal." Alex said bitterly.

Olivia's heart sank. Billings was going to get away with all he did, and she knew it. She felt like she was once again putting her career before her family.

"Why did you rape those women?" Elliot asked, leaning on the table.

"50 Gs." Billings answered.

"Someone paid you to rape three women?" Olivia asked her voice a mixture of disdain and surprise. "But why"

"To get your attention Detective." Billings answered. "He knew that this would be the best way to watch you. He could keep tabs on you easier when he knew where you'd be going each day."

"Why does he want to keep taps on her?" Elliot asked concerned.

"I dunno. He wasn't all that forthcoming with his personal agendas." He answered like Elliot was an idiot for asking.

"What was this man's name?" Alex asked

"Stanley." Billings answered truthfully.

"Stanley what?" She asked again. She was growing impatient with his games.

"He never told me his last name." Billings answered.

"No name, no deal." Alex warned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Alex come one." Tracy began. "He doesn't know, but he gave you a lot to go on."

"I told you that I'll only grant the deal if your client's information leads to an arrest. Now we can't do that if we don't know this guys last name." Alex explained.

"Come on consular. Have a heart." Tracy tried.

That was too much for Olivia. She finally lost it.

"Have a heart?" She asked. "Have a heart? Your client raped 3 women and killed my baby for some fast cash, and you want her to have a heart? You have got to be kidding me." She yelled.

"Liv, come down." Elliot whispered, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"You give us a name, phone number, or location so that we can reach this mystery man, and you'll get your damn deal. If you can't do that, tough shit." She whispered, leaning her weight on the table. When she was finished, she stormed out.

Elliot fought the urge to follow her, and trusted that Cragen would make sure she was alright.

"You heard her." Elliot said, turning back to Billings. "Do you have anything else?"

Billings shook his head.

"Well, I hope you and your cell mate get along then, because you'll be spending a lot of time with him." Alex answered.

She and Elliot left the room.

Olivia was leaning against a back wall of the viewing room.

"So what now?" Olivia sighed as if nothing happened.

"We dump his phones, track his money transactions, and do what ever else we can to figure out who this Stanley guy is, and why he's so interested in Olivia." Cragen answered.

"I'll work on a warrant." Alex said, excusing herself from the small group.

"I'm gonna fill Munch and Fin in." Cragen said. "Liv, I know you don't want to hear this, but I want you to take it easy. You just got back from having surgery, you've been through a lot, and now this guy has a hard on for you." He continued. "Look, I want you to stop in to see Huang today." He finished.

"Cap.." Olivia tried to protest.

"Olivia, he's right." Elliot answered cautiously.

Olivia looked down, let out a deep breath, but then nodded her head. "Fine." She said under her breath.

Cragen was satisfied with her answer, and went back into the bullpen.

"You gonna be okay?" Elliot asked. He positioned himself in front of Olivia, and put his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia answered.

"That's not what I asked you. I asked you if you were gonna be okay." Elliot clarified.

"Yes Elliot, I will be okay." She smiled, uncrossing her arms, and taking Elliot's hands in hers. "Trust me." She pushed out of his grasp, and headed for the door.

"Hey, don't forget to stop in and see Huang." Elliot called after her. That caused Olivia to stop in her tracks.

"You don't really think I need to see him?" She asked in disbelief. Elliot had always hated shrinks just as much as she did; even if the shrink was their friend.

"I saw him." Elliot confided.

"What did he say?" Olivia asked. She would never admit it, but she was curious as to whether or not Huang could make her feel better.

"He helped me understand that this wasn't my fault." Elliot began, folding his arms across his chest, and clearing his throat. That was his defense mechanism.

"El, how could you think this was your fault?" Olivia asked, walking back to Elliot.

"I should have been there to stop him Liv. You're my partner, and I'm supposed to have your back." He answered.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This was not your fault." Olivia whispered. "There was nothing you could have done. Do Not blame yourself."

"Just talk to Huang." Elliot whispered back. "It'll help."

"Okay. I'll go later." Olivia answered.

"Go now." Elliot said, pulling away form his wife.

Olivia could see that his eyes were pleading. "I'll go now." She answered.

_TBC... I decided to try my hand at writing an interview with Huang psycoanalyzing Olivia. Review, and keep checking for updates to see how I did!_


	6. Huang

Blessed

Summary: see chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: This chapter is another really short one, soooooo sorry! It's my first shot at writing a Huang scene so I hope you guys like it!

Huang

Cragen had set Huang up in a sitting room upstairs in the precinct.

Olivia meekly knocked on the door, causing Huang to look up.

"Come on in." He smiled. His voice was warm, and somehow soothing to Olivia.

"Everyone seems to think I should talk to you." Olivia said, almost inaudible, as she slowly entered the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Please, sit." Huang kindly instructed.

Olivia did as she was told. "So…" Olivia began.

"How are you doing?" George asked.

"I'm hangin in there." Olivia answered truthfully.

"Good. You didn't seem so good when I left the hospital the other day though." He noted.

"I wasn't." Olivia answered againt ruthfully. She couldn't lie to this man; he always called her on it.

"So, what changed?" George asked.

"Bella came up to see me. She reminded me that I may have lost a child, but I still have one who needs her mother, at home." Olivia smiled. "I wasn't about to prove all those jackasses, who tried to take her away form me, right."

"Have you and Elliot talked about thisat all?" Huang asked.

"A little." Olivia answered with a sigh. "There isn't much to say though." She continued. "It may be because Elliot's my husband, or it may be because he's my partner, but he can always tell what I'm feeling without me having to say anything." She explained. "He knows that I'm hurting, and he knows that I blame myself."

"Why do you blame yourself?" Huang asked.

"Because I knew I was pregnant; I may not have had a positive test in my hand, but deep down, I knew." Olivia began. She silently cursed the tears that she was forced to choke back. "I should never have been in the field that day." She finished, looking down at her hands.

Huang could tell that she was ashamed. He knew that she was questioning her ability to be a mother.

"You cannot blame yourself for this Olivia." He said, taking her hands in his. "You had no way of knowing that he was going to hit you."

"Yeah, people keep telling me that. What I really need to know is how to make myself believe it." She said, tears now freely falling.

"Liv, look at how much you love that baby. You only knew about him for a few seconds, but you love him as much as Isabelle. I know that you would never do anything that would knowingly put him in danger." George soothed.

"What if they were right, what if I am a bad mother." She cried.

"All you have to do is look at Isabelle to know that that isn't true." Huang said. "She is that happiest kid I have ever seen. A blind man can see how much she is loved. You never doubt your ability to be her mother." He said sternly.

"How do I make this pain go away?" She pleaded.

"You have to try to get back to a normal life. Spend time with Isabelle, go out with Elliot, and get back to work; but don't forget to mourn." He answered truthfully.

Olivia nodded. "Is that all?" She asked. She was tired of showing this much emotion. She just wanted to get back to work. That was how she mourned.

"Yeah, that's all." George answered.

Olivia got up to leave, but Huang called after her, "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know." She smiled, and left the room to return to her colleagues.

_TBC... short I know, but the next one is longer. From now on I'm gonna try to make the chapters AT LEAST 1000 words! Review Please!_


	7. Going Out

Blessed

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: See chapter one

A/N: I am very disheartened by the dismil amount of responses that I reveived for my last chapter, was it because you hated it?

The next two chapters are mainly fluff, but there will be plot twist coming soon

Going Out

It had been a few weeks since Billing's arrest. Alex had an open and shut case, and easily got a guilty verdict. The only thing that Olivia had to worry about now was whoever Stanley was.

She had been seeing Huang, and had been making progress, although Elliot discovered that she was becoming distant from him. Huang suggested that He take Olivia out for a night on the town.

That's what he planned on doing this night. He had told Olivia to be ready by seven, and arranged for Fin and Munch to watch Isabelle.

"You almost ready?" Elliot called into the bedroom.

"I'm coming." Olivia called back. It wasn't like her to take this long to get ready. Her beauty seemed to come effortlessly.

Elliot suddenly noticed the lack of noise coming from the living room. He poked his head in to find it empty. "Hey Liv, do you know where Bella went?" He asked.

"She's in here." Olivia called back.

Elliot's interest had been peaked. He cracked open the door and peered in. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

Olivia was sitting on a chair in front of her vanity. She had on a black knee length cocktail dress and pearl earrings. Her hair was neatly tucked back behind her ears.

On her lap sat a giggly Isabelle. Olivia was helping her put on some lipstick. Elliot's heart melted when he saw how much joy their daughter could bring to his wife. Isabelle was the only one who seemed to be able to make Olivia smile lately.

"So this is what's taking so long in here." Elliot smiled from the door way.

"Mommy helped me put on makeup." Isabelle smiled through stained lips, and rouged cheeks. "Don't I look pretty Daddy?" She asked.

"You look beautiful baby, but why don't we let Mommy finish getting ready?" He answered. He walked across the room, and held his arms out to Isabelle to pick her up off of Olivia's lap.

Isabelle jumped into her father's arms, but Olivia rose with her. "Don't worry El, I'm ready." She smiled.

They three of them went into their living room to await the sitters' arrival.

Elliot tossed his youngest daughter onto the couch, causing her to squeal with delight.

"Don't get that makeup on my couch." Olivia warned.

Elliot let out a small laugh, and then plopped himself on the couch as Isabelle took off to her room.

"I can't believe we are intrusting the life of our daughter with Munch and Fin." Olivia noted after watching Isabelle run out of the room."You sure all your kids are busy?" She asked hopefully.

"Maureen's girlfriends took her out to do wedding stuff, Kathleen's at school,Liz is at the movies, and Rick (Dickie) has a date." Elliot sighed. "Don't worry." He added. He scooted up on the couch so that he could pull Olivia closer to him, and wrap his arms around her waist. "I enlisted _both _Munch _and _Fin for a reason. There's no way they can both screw this up." He smiled.

Olivia swatted his shoulders playfully, but leaned into his embrace. His arms felt warm and safe.

"I'm glad you decided to come out tonight." Elliot smiled as he looked up at Olivia.

Shejust smiled, but before she could answer was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Isabelle yelled. She ran from her bedroom to the front door before Olivia could beat her to it.

"Ask who it is first." Olivia cautioned.

"Who is it?" Isabelle yelled through the door.

Munch and Fin couldn't help but smile at the small voice.

"Your favorite Uncles." Fin called back.

Olivia nodded letting Isabelle know that she could let the two men in.

"Hi Uncle Munch and Fin." Isabelle smiled as she opened the door. "Come on in."

"Nice dress." Fin noted as he entered the apartment and saw Olivia. "Where's Elliot takin you?" He asked.

"I don't know, he won't tell me." She answered.

"We've been married almost five years; you have to leave some mystery." Elliot smiled, getting up form the couch.

Olivia just smiled, and then turned her attention back to the two men who would be watching her daughter.

"I already gave Bella dinner, and she knows bedtime is at 8. She can watch some TV before bed, and she can have _some_ desert. Don't let her over do it though, or she'll never sleep." Olivia instructed. She continued, "She already had her bath, and is in her pajamas, so you don't have to worry about that. Just make sure she brushes her teeth before bed, and if you could just wipe off her "makeup" than would be great. You two can help yourself to anything in the house. Oh, and El and I will both have our phones, but just in case, I left El's parent's number, Kathy's number, Maureen's cell, my girlfriend Jill's, and Isabelle's pediatrician's number on the fridge. I assume that you guys both already know the number for posion controll" She finished.

"I think we'll be able to manage Olivia, relax." Munch comforted. "Just go out, and have a good time with your husband."

"Okay." Olivia smiled. "Bella, Mommy and Daddy are gonna go now, but we'll be back soon. Be good for Uncle Munch and Fin."

"I will Mommy, have fun." Isabelle answered. She kissed Olivia, and hugged Elliot before shooing them out the door.

"Well, looks like she's okay with us going out. Are you?" Elliot asked after the door closed behind them.

Olivia simply looked at Elliot, smiled, and said, "Let's go."

_TBC... please review this time, so that I know you guys are out there. I hope that I didn't loose readers!_


	8. The Date

Blessed

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is longer than the last few! Thanks for the TONS of reviews i got!

I've gotten a few correcting me about my medical facts, sorry that I obviously don't know much about it, sp l;ease just disregard things I got wrong!

The Date

Olivia still had no idea where Elliot was taking her, so she just let him lead her to their destination.

"Here we are." He finally smiled. They had stopped in front of a pretty fancy looking restaurant.

"El, this is beautiful, but you didn't have to…" Olivia began.

"Stop." Elliot interrupted. "If anybody deserves this, it's you." He kissed Olivia chastely on the lips, and led her into the restaurant.

After giving his name, the matrade lead him and Olivia to their small, semi-circular booth.

As Olivia and Elliot looked over the menu, Elliot decided to try to get Olivia to open up to him. She hadn't willingly talked to Elliot about her attack yet, and Huang had given him some ideas on how to help her open up.

The two had a nice dinner complete with conversation that danced around what Elliot really wanted to know. They talked about Isabelle, and work, but didn't even mention the attack.

As the two were going through the desert menu, Elliot decided to start the line of questioning Huang had taught him.

"So, Liv, why did you decide to come out tonight?" He asked casually. "Was it my boyish charm and dashingly good looks that finally won you over?" He asked with a smile.

"El, if you wanna shrink me, just do it." Olivia answered bluntly. She could see right through his trick.

"Alright." Elliot sighed. "How are you doing then?" He asked.

"I already told you, I'm fine." Olivia answered.She could tell that her answer hadn't satisfied him. "What do you want me to say Elliot?" She asked, putting her menu down. "That I'm tearing myself up inside? That I feel like our baby's death was my fault? That I put my career before my child? Do you wanna hear that I can't forgive myself for what happened? Or maybe that the only reason I can even get up in the morning is because of you and Bella. Is that what you want me to say?" She demanded.

"If that's really how you feel, then yeah, that's what I want you to say." Elliot answered, taking Olivia's hand in his own. "But I also want you to understand that this wasn't your fault. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that everything happens for a reason. For all we know, this baby may have been destined for a horrible life." He soothed. He pulled Olivia into a comforting protective embrace. "Now look, Bella and I love you, and nothing is gonna change that." He said, rubbing her back. "Just remember, whenever you need it, my shoulder is right here for you to cry on, till death do us part." He finished.

Olivia look back up at her husband, she couldn't believe how loving the man sitting in front of her was.

"Let's get out of here." She said quietly.

After paying the bill, checking in on Isabelle, and returning to the sidewalk out side Elliot asked, "So where do you want to go? The city is yours."

"I think I know where I want to go next." Olivia smiled. She took Elliot's and walked intently ahead.

"Where?" Elliot asked.

"It's my turn to surprise you." Olivia smiled.

Elliot soon found himself standing outside of a familiar looking bar. "Where are we?" He asked, a little puzzled.

"You don't remember this place?" Olivia asked. "This is the bar we went to that first Christmas Eve." She smiled. "Buy me a drink."

Elliot smiled back, and followed his wife into the bar. The wonderful aroma of beer and stale pretzels filled his nostrils. The smells triggered memories of years past.

"Two beers." Elliot said to the bartender. After receiving his drinks he and Olivia made their way to a corner booth.

"I can't believe you remembered this place." Elliot smiled, taking his first swig of beer.

"How could I forget? I fell in love with you in this bar Elliot." Olivia smiled. After taking a sip of her beer, the empty pool table caught her eye. "Come on, let's play a game."She offered.

"Alright. I'm game." Elliot smiled. He got out form the booth, and extended his hand to Olivia to help her out.

"Why thank you."She smiled with flirtation in her voice.

Elliot placed his beer on the side of the table, set up the balls, and lined up his first shot. He skillfully broke, and watched as two solid balls landed in the pockets.

Elliot couldn't help but let a cocky smile slip onto his lips as he walked around the table to find his next shot.

"Don't get too cocky there Elliot." Olivia warned. She had caught his smile. "I'm up soon."

As Elliot lined up his next shot, Olivia decided to play dirty. She leaned over the table to "get a closer look" at the table.

Elliot shot the ball, and, just as Olivia had planned, completely missed his target.

"My turn." Olivia smiled. She strutted over to the ball and lined up her own shot. Elliot decided that he had to get even with her.

"Uh Liv, I don't think you're doing that right." He said.

"What are you talking about? I think that after 40 years I know how to shoot pool." She answered.

"Why don't you try it more like this?' Elliot asked. He walked up behind her, and ran his hands down her arms. When they reached the pool cue he whispered, "Try holding it like this." Then he moved one hand around her waist. "He gently pulled her close to his chest. "Try standing like this." He whispered again into her ear.

The contact that Olivia had pushed away from for so long sent a welcoming shiver up her spine.

"Detective Stabler…"She whispered back over her shoulder. "Are you trying to seduce me?" It had been a while since she had allowed Elliot to get this close to her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the contact, or just the emotional safety that he made her feel, but she knew that for the first time in weeks, she wanted him.

"Only if it's working." Elliot smiled back.

Olivia turned in his arms to face him. She dropped the pool cue and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck.

"It is." She whispered seductively as she finally let the wall she had built between them fall. She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Elliot pushed her back against the pool table and separated her lips with his tongue.

Olivia pulled away a little. "Let's go home." She whispered

She took Elliot by the hand, and led him out of the bar that held so many fond memories for the couple.

_TBC... REVIEW! (Twist coming!)_


	9. Mourn

Blessed

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: See ch1

A/N: thanks for the reviews. this chapter is a little more fluff, but the next will have the plot twist! so stay tuned!

Mourn

Elliot broke their embrace, took his wife by the hand, and playfully led her back home.

When they reached the street Elliot snaked his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her close to him. Olivia leaned into Elliot's warms chest, comforted by his loving contact.

They walked back to their building simply enjoying the other's presence.

Elliot unlocked the door and held it open for Olivia. She pressed the button for the elevator and waited it to arrive at the ground floor.

The bell dinged on the door to let Olivia know that the elevator had arrived. She stepped in followed by Elliot.

Olivia floated over to Elliot to regain her position against his chest. She leaned into him, and he engulfed her with his arms.

She breathed in his cologne. It was subtle, and she loved it. It made her think of all the times he had held her closely; it made her remember how much he loved her.

He trailed light kisses on the back of her neck as they waited for the elevator to stop. It didn't take long for the small box to get to their floor because they were on the second of a three story building.

They returned to their apartment hand in hand. Elliot unlocked the door and peered in quietly. There was no sign of Munch or Fin.

"Where are they?" Olivia whispered as they entered their home.

Upon investigation, the two discovered that the television was turned onto some movie, and there were soda cans and chip bags on the coffee table.

Olivia decided to check the kitchen while Elliot checked Isabelle's room. He quietly made his way down the hallway, and peered into the open door.

"Liv, there in here." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, but quietly enough as to not wake anyone in the room.

Olivia hurried to join Elliot in the doorway. When she looked in she discovered what had happened to the babysitters. Munch and Fin were both sitting against the wall, fast asleep. Munch was even snoring. Isabelle was out cold in her bed.

Olivia quietly entered the room, and gently shook her two colleagues awake.

"Long night?" She whispered with a smile as they came to.

"Na, it was fine." Fin said, only half awake.

"Yeah, we weren't sleeping you know." Munch added as he lifted himself off the ground with a noise that let everyone know his back would be feeling it for a while.

"Really, so do you always snore when you're awake?" Elliot asked with a slight laugh.

The four adults made their way back into the living room.

"So what happened?" Olivia asked as she began straightening up with Munch and Fin's help.

"She got scared." Munch answered.

"Yeah, she didn't like goin to sleep with out you guys here." Fin added. "We sat with her until she passed out."

"Did you put her to bed, or did she put you to bed?" Elliot asked, still amused at what had happened. It comforted him that he could him that he could come home to find two grown men sitting in his four year old daughter's room, and know that noting had happened. He trusted these men with her well being, and that was a big deal for Elliot.

"Hey, it's tiring watching a four year old." Fin defended.

"Yeah, we played tea party, and make-up party, and Barbie. Oh, and might I ad that Skipper's mother really should monitor what she lets her daughter leave the mansion in?" Munch said, causing the whole room to laugh.

"Oh man, I wish that I had bought a nanny cam, because I could have made a lot of money with a tape like that!" Olivia laughed.

"So, how was your evening?" Munch said, trying to change the subject.

"It was nice. We had some dinner, talked about a lot of stuff we needed to, and shot some pool at our favorite bar." Olivia answered.

"It figures that you two would end up in a bar on your night out. No matter how long you're together, you'll always have your partner habits." Fin noted.

Olivia smiled, realizing that Fin was right. There were just some tendencies that they couldn't get rid of; like how neither would ever back down in a fight, or how whoever got to the coffee pot first in the morning was sure to have a cup waiting for the other. It was just how they were. Sure Elliot and Olivia were married, but they were still partners.

"So, how much do we owe you?" Olivia asked.

"No way, your money's no good here." Fin said, putting is hands up to gesture that he didn't want their money.

"No way." Elliot answered. "You two sat with a four year old girl for 5 hours. You at least deserve combat pay."

"25 bucks for each of you sound good?" Olivia asked, reaching for her purse.

"Yeah, that's fine." Munch answered. "Thanks."

Olivia handed the two men their money. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks again." Elliot said as they disappeared down the hall. He closed and locked the door behind them.

Elliot walked into the kitchen to find Olivia emptying the drain board. He snuck up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest.

"We had a good night." He said as Olivia leaned into him.

"Yeah, we said a lot that needed to be said." Olivia agreed.

"I love you ya know." He told her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too." She answered, turning her head so that she could lightly brush her lips against his.

"Let's go to bed." She offered.

"I'm game if you are." Elliot answered.

"Oh trust me, I'm game." Olivia smiled. "Just lemme check on Bella first."

The two hurried into Isabelle's room. Olivia sat on the edge of her bed, and pulled her covers up to her neck. She kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Good night my angel." She whispered.

Elliot leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on her other cheek. He then extended his hand to Olivia and led her to their room.

He laid her gently down on the bed, and positioned himself on top of her, supporting his weight on his right arm.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked, hovering over his wife.

"I've never been more sure of anything gin my life." Olivia smiled. To assure Elliot that she did in fact want to make love to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his lips to hers. When she was sure that he would stay put, she ran her hands down to his shirt, and began unbuttoning it. She pushed it off his arms, and let it fall to the floor.

Elliot kissed her neck as he unzipped her dress. He lifted himself off of Olivia to pull it off of her. She smiled as he returned to her lips.

"I love you." She whispered as his lips recaptured hers.

His hands trailed down to her stomach. Olivia suddenly flinched as she felt his hands come in contact with the small scar form her emergency C-section.

She pulled away form Elliot's embrace.

"Liv, I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. He hadn't meant to touch it.

"No, it's not your fault." Olivia said as tears began forming in her eyes. She sat at the edge of the bed, her hands over her stomach. "It's just that. This is wrong." She began. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" Elliot asked, joining her at the side of the bed. "Expressing how much we love each other?"

"Elliot, we lost our child a few weeks ago. We shouldn't be having sex." She said, trying to keep her voice form yelling.

"Why not?" Elliot asked in a calm tone. "I love you, and I want to be with you." He whispered, taking her hand in his.

"I'm a broken woman Elliot." Olivia said, her tears began to fall.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I killed my own child, and now I can't have any more." She sighed.

"First of all, you didn't kill him, Billings did that, and I will never forgive him for that. You should be mad at him, not at yourself. Second of all, we hadn't planned on having any more kids. I love you just as much as I did before. You are still the same irresistible woman I married. The only difference I can see is that this whole ordeal has made you a stronger person, and better mother, if that is even possible." Elliot soothed.

"I need to know that you forgive me." Olivia said, looking deeply into Elliot's eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive. But if that's what you need, then I forgive you." He said sincerely.

Olivia could see that he meant it in his eyes. She collapsed into sobs on his chest. Elliot rubbed her back, and let his own tears fall to mourn the death of their baby.

When her tears finally stopped falling Olivia felt something. She felt… better than she had before. Knowing that she had Elliot there to support her, hold her, and cry with her, made her know that she was going to get through her loss.

"Thank you." She said suddenly, lifting her eyes to meet Elliot's.

"You don't always have to be so strong." He answered, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ears.

She smiled meekly. "I love you." She said.

She kissed him lightly at first. A feeling of needing to be with the man who had devoted his life to her suddenly swept over her.

"I need to be with you." She said quietly. She hadn't said it be seductive, or get her husband in the mood. She had simply said it, because she needed it. She needed to remember what it felt like to be loved by her husband.

Elliot laid her back on the bed, and kissed her lovingly, and gently.

"I Love you." He whispered.

"I know." She smiled back. "Thank you."

XXXX

Elliot lay in bed, with Olivia curled up against his chest. She had finally fallen asleep. He knew that she was finally ready to deal with the loss of their baby, and move past it. She was beginning to forgive herself, and let herself live again.

Elliot just knew that his wife was starting to come back to him.

What he didn't know was that what he thought was nearing an end, was just the beginning.

_TBC... Twist next chap! leave a review!_


	10. Taken

Blessed

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, this is the twist!

Taken

Olivia pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she walked from her car to the 1-6. She had just dropped Isabelle off at school, and was heading into work. The small bracelet Isabelle had given her gleamed slightly in the morning light.

It was a chilly January morning, and all that she could think about was getting into the bull pen, and getting a hot cup of coffee into her.

As she reached for the door handle she felt a pair of rather large hands grab her form behind. She tried to grab for her gun, but her attacker's hands were over her belt.

She tried to kick, but her legs got tangled in his, and she fell to the ground, causing the man behind her to let out a groan.

"You want to play rough do you?" He snarled.

Olivia tried to get up, but he grabbed her ankles, and sent her falling back to the ground. She hit her head on the door before hitting the ground. It hadn't been a hard enough hit to knock her out, but it had left her dazed for a moment. Her attacker took the chance to drag her to the alley next to the precinct.

Olivia felt him put a cloth over her mouth and nose. She had been a cop long enough to know it was chloroform. She struggled to get free, but her attacker was holding her tightly in his arms.

"Just relax, and breathe deeply." He whispered.

Who was this, and why was he doing this? Olivia wondered. She tried desperately not to breath in the gas, but eventually her screaming lungs won the battle. She slowly felt the poison taking a hold of her. Her eyes began to shut, and before she knew it, the blackness around her engulfed her.

XXX

"Stabler, where is your partner?" Cragen asked as he entered the bullpen from his office.

"She dropped Isabelle off at school, but she should be back by now." Elliot answered from his desk. "Lemme call her."

Elliot dialed Olivia's cell phone, but the voice mail picked up.

"Hey Liv, it's me. It's getting kinda late, and the Cap has a case for us, so call when you get this. Love you." He said to the mail box, and then hung up.

"Maybe one of Bella's teachers wanted to talk to her." He offered. He was a little worried, but knew that Olivia could take care of herself.

"Well, we've got a rape victim at Mt. Sinai hospital now, so I want you and Munch to get over there." Cragen instructed. He was ticked off that Olivia hadn't even bothered to call to say that she was going to be late.

"We're on it." Elliot said. He and Munch grabbed their coats, and headed down the stairs.

Elliot was growing more concerned by the second. It wasn't like her to be late like this and not call. He decided to try her cell again. He dialed the number and stopped in his tracks at what he heard.

From the alley he could hear the faint ring of a cell phone.

"What the hell?" He said.

He and Munch followed the sound until they discovered Olivia's phone in a pile of garbage.

"Liv!" Elliot called in to the alley. "Liv, are you here?"

Munch immediately called up to the precinct to tell Cragen what they had found.

"Olivia, where are you!" He called.

He started kicking through the garbage, and throwing bags over his shoulder. "Are you in here?" He called

"El, El, she's not in here." Munch said, stopping him form his rant.

"Then where the hell is she?" He asked.

"I don't…" Munch began, but then something caught his eye. He walked over to a piece of cloth lying on the ground next to where they found Olivia's phone.

He put on a glove, and picked it up. He brought it up to his nose and took a small sniff.

"It's chloroform." He sighed, looking up to Elliot.

Cragen finally arrived in the alley with Fin in tow. "What happened?" He asked, observing the shock on Elliot and Munch's faces.

"Looks like something happened to Olivia." Munch sighed.

"You think it was this Stanley guy?" Fin asked.

"It looks like it." Munch answered.

A thought suddenly crossed Elliot's mind. "I have to call the school." He said frantically. "What if Isabelle never made it. I have to get her. I'll call Maureen, ask her to pick her up, and bring her back to her apartment." He finished as he made his way back to the street to try to get some privacy for his call.

"What do we do now?" Fin asked.

"We have to talk to Billings, see if we can get anything from him that can help us find this sonofabitch." Cragen said. "I'll get a CSU team down here." He added as he headed back to the precinct.

20 minutes after the discovery Elliot was at Rikers with Casey, Munch, and Cragen, preparing to get whatever he could out of Billings.

Elliot, Casey, and Munch sat at a table inside of a cell, and waited for the prisoner to be brought in to them.

Elliot stood when Billings was finally brought in.

"Where is she?" He demanded before he could even sit down.

"Where is who detective?" His lawyer, Tracy, asked form outside the bars.

"Where did he take Detective Benson?" He demanded again.

"How should my client know?" Tracy asked as he entered the cell.

"I'm not asking you." Elliot growled. "Now, where did Stanley take Detective Benson?" Elliot demanded again.

"I don't know." Billings answered.

"Don't lie to me!" Elliot erupted. He grabbed Billings by the collar and threw him against a wall.

"Elliot!" Munch and Casey yelled in unison. Munch and Tracy pulled Elliot off of Billings.

"Detective, you even breathe on my client one more time I will personally make sure you lose your badge." Tracey warned.

"Since you seem to be throwing around warnings today, you might want to warn your client that ling to the police will be very very bad for him." Casey began. "But if he gives us something we can go on, it could prove to be very beneficial."

"Are we talking a deal?" Billings asked cautiously as he took a seat.

"We could be, but that all depends on what you have." Casey informed him as she leaned on the table.

"I may know why Stanley wanted your detective so bad," Billings answered.

"What are you offering consular?" Tracy asked quickly.

"Wait a sec." Munch piped in. "When we asked you for information the other day, you didn't know anything about this guy." He noted.

"Yeah well, I guess two weeks in here as a known rapist jogged my memory." Billings answered, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Counselor?" Tracy urged.

"I'll have your client moved to Attika and keep him out of general pop." Casey offered.

"Ad on a reduced sentence, and I'll sing like a canary." Billings negotiated.

"You have already been charged and sentenced. I wasn't the attorney on the case, so I can't deal with that." Casey argued.

"But you can call Cabot, and get the okay form her." Tracy pushed.

Casey looked from Tracy to Elliot to Munch, and then decided that she needed to do whatever it took to bring her friend home safely.

She took out her phone, and turned her back to the group for some privacy. After having a few words with Alex, she hung up and turned back around.

"You got yourself a deal." She said angrily. "But only if your client's information leads to an arrest, and a conviction."

"And we get to Olivia before he hurts her." Elliot added. He was now leaning angrily against the wall of the cell with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Deal." They lawyer agreed.

"He saw her in the papers and became quite smitten with her." Billings began. "He kept telling me how strong she was, and how beautiful she was, and crap like that. He said that she had the perfect genes."

"Perfect genes for what?" Munch demanded.

"To have his child." Billings revealed.

Elliot almost collapsed where he was standing.

"And how does he plan on doing that?" Munch asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"How the hell should I know?" Billings asked. "Alls that he told me was that if I snagged the bitch he would give me an extra 50 grand."

That comment was too much for Elliot. He grabbed him by the neck and seethed, "That bitch is my partner. Make sure you show her the respect she deserves."

"Detective!" Tracy yelled.

Elliot let go of Billings and paced back to his precious position.

"Where were you supposed to bring her after you abducted her?" Munch asked.

"He never told me." Billings answered.

"He's gonna have a hell of a time spreading his seed." Elliot huffed under his breath, more to himself than to anyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Billings asked.

"When you hit her you caused her to have a miscarriage, that miscarriage caused a massive hemorrhage which could only be stopped by performing a hysterectomy." Elliot explained angrily.

"Hey, I had no idea the broad was pregnant." Billings said holding his hands up in defense.

"No one did." Elliot sighed.

"My client has told you all he knows." Tracy said. "I'll be expecting that transfer by morning." He turned to his client, "Let's go Michael." With that the two left the room.

"Well, now what do we do?" Elliot asked as he and his collegues met Cragen outside the small room.

"I don't know." Cragen sighed. "I just don't know."

_TBC... Tell me what u guys think about where I'm taking this plot! I want to know what you guys think!_


	11. Tears

Blessed

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See ch 1

A/N: Keep reading, i hope you've all enjoyed it so far! (just so you all know, I'm taking time away form writing college essays to write and post this chapter!)

Tears

Olivia felt herself slowly regaining consciousness. She felt a bed under her. Her hands and feet were tied to the posts. She forced her eyes to flutter open to discover where she was.

When her eyes finally opened Olivia took in her surroundings. She was in a small dark room with a small, dirty window. There was a door on the wall opposite the window.

Olivia tried to examine what held her to the bed. She couldn't sit up because her hands were tied above her head, but she could lift her head enough to see that ropes tied in tight knots held her feet to the post.

She looked to her hip, and discovered that her gun was no longer in her belt. "Shit." She thought.

Suddenly the sound of a key in a lock came from the door. She turned her head to the noise.

It slowly opened and in walked a tall, built man of about 40. He had light hair, and was wearing a button down shirt and jeans.

"Well hello Detective Benson, so glad that you finally decided to join us." He smiled.

"You must be Stanley." Olivia said mockingly.

"Well, happy to see that we're past introductions. Now we can get to the heart of the matter." He said with a toothy smile. "You probably want to know _why_ I've done all of this; gone through all this trouble just to get you here." He said cocking his head to the side.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why?" Olivia asked.

"I saw you in the papers." He said. "You have a striking beauty you know. I read about all your accomplishments. It's not every day you find a woman with beauty, strength, and brawn. I was impressed."

"Well I'm happy for you." Olivia mocked.

"What really made my decision to use you though was when I read that you had a daughter. I mean, cop, wife, and mother. Wow." He smiled.

"Do not bring my daughter into this." Olivia growled.

"How do you think she'll like having a little brother or sister?" Stanley asked.

Olivia just stared at the man in front of her. "What did he mean?" She wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"I'm talking about you being the mother of my child." He said matter of factly.

"What, are you going to rape me, or do you plan on doing this artificially?" She asked sarcastically. She couldn't let Stanley know that she was afraid.

"I'm an old fashioned kinda guy." He said with a smile.

"Then I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I can't have your child." She answered, finally revealing what she had known all along.

"Oh, you will my lovely. You see, first we will make a child, then you will bare him, and then I will kill you." He explained. "No matter how many attempts it may take." He added sadistically as he licked his lips.

"No, you don't understand." Olivia answered. "I can't have your child because I can't have any children anymore." This was the first time Olivia had said that out loud before. She could never have another child again.

Then she remembered what Elliot had told her, about this happening for a reason. She got a lump in her throat at the thought of her child loosing his life to save hers.

Stanley's face began to redden out of anger. "You what?" He seethed.

"I cannot have children." Olivia repeated slowly. "Your lackey kicked me, and caused a miscarriage so bad that I had to have a hysterectomy. Nice job." She smirked.

Stanley lost it. "You Bitch!" He screamed as he punched Olivia across her face; causing her to groan in pain.

He stormed out of the room with his head spinning. "What was he going to do now?" He though.

Olivia lay in bed, her face throbbing with pain, and her head dizzy from the punch. As she licked the blood from her lip she to wondered what she was going to do next.

Back at the 1-6 Elliot was pacing. "Where the hell is she?" He demanded.

"El, we'll get her." Casey tried to comfort.

"Munch and Fin dumped Billing's phones and went throughBilling's whole apartment, and we don't have a thing!" He growled, stepping intimidating towards Casey.

"Detective." Cragen warned. "I understand that you're angry, but I am not going to allow you to take it out on everyone else in this precinct. We are all doing all we can to get Olivia back safe."

Elliot stepped back, and walked out of the room.

"Let him go." Cragen told the room. He knew that Elliot just needed his space.

Cragen thought right. Elliot needed to get some air. He headed up to the roof.

When he got there he walked over to the ledge, and leaned on it. He took in deep breaths of air to try to calm himself down. His mind was racing with horrible thoughts of what could be happening to Olivia.

He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes to try to make the images stop, but they continued, one more horrible than the last.

His emotions finally won the battle he had been fighting all day. A single tear slid down his face. Once that rebel tear had escaped, it opened the doors for others to follow.

His tears soon became a steady flow until he collapsed into a fit of sobs. His whole body shook as he sunk to the ground. He finally let all his pent up anger and fear escape freely from his eyes.

_TBC... keep up the great reviews!_


	12. Victim

Blessed

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See ch1

A/N: sorry i didn't update yesterday, i had work! hope this makes up for it! besides, all it means is that u get to read for an extra day!

Victim

Olivia was still feeling the effects of the chloroform hours into her captivity. She had been falling in and out of consciousness all day.

She was in a half daze when the sound of a key in the door brought her back completely.

Stanley walked into the room holding the limp body of a girl of about 18 years old. Her long blonde hair was draped over his arm.

"Hello my darling." He cooed to Olivia. "I just thought you'd like to meet Cindy. I found her in the park. I think she'll supply some beautiful genes for my son. I mean, just look at her." He smiled. "I found her studying advanced calculus, so she'll also give him some smart genes. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think that what you are doing is sick and illegal, and when my squad gets you they'll hang you." She said. "Now, you could always let that girl go, untie me, and I'll ask for leniency." She tried to bargain. Fate had saved her, but would her good luck cost this girl hers?

Stanley laughed. "Look at you sweetheart. Ever playing the role of cop, even when you're tied to a bed. I can understand your jealousy though. Don't worry my love, before her; you'll get the pleasure of experiencing me." He gave her an air kiss, laughed, and left her alonein then room again.

Olivia made up her mind that instant. She had to get out of that room for herself, and more importantly, for that girl.

She pulled at the ropes around her wrists. She was still fuzzy from the poison, but forced her self to stay awake, and focused on the task at hand. She manipulated her fingers into the knot around the bed post. Her hands began cramping, but she worked through the debilitating pain. She had to get free.

An hour into working the knots, Olivia finally received a sign that it was working. The knot around her right wrist began to loosen. She was able to wiggle her wrist around in the loop.

She pulled at her wrist so hard that the bed post shook. Finally she felt her wrist slip out of the knot. Her right arm was free.

Her wrist was dripping with blood from the rope, but she didn't have the time to nurse her wounds. As soon as her arm was free she used it to work the knot out of the rope holding her left arm to the bed.

Olivia dug her already bleeding fingers into the knot, and grunted as she tired to untie her left arm.

With a hand to work on the knot, she managed to free her left hand in a few minutes.

As soon as her left hand slipped, bleeding, out of the knot she sat up. After forcing a wave of dizziness to pass, she moved to her ankles.

She was able to free her ankles in almost no time with both hands. When she was finally free from her restraints her hands fingers were numb and bleeding, but she didn't care. She was in cop mode, and there was an 18 year old victim that needed her help.

She leapt from the bed, and tired the door. Not to her surprise, it was locked form the outside. She went over to the window to assess her location.

She peered outside to discover that she was in the middle of a run down neighbor hood. She could tell that she was still in the city, but she couldn't tell where. Then something caught her eye.

There was a cell phone on the floor near the door. Stanley had dropped it on his last visit. With his latest victim in his arms, he hadn't even noticed he had lost it.

"Sonofabitch." Olivia mumbled. She hurried over to the phone, and methodically dialed Elliot's number.

On the roof of the precinct a cell phone rang.

Elliot didn't notice it at first because he was too deep in thought. When he finally noticed the familiar tune his hand flew to his clip.

"Stabler." He said into the receiver.

There was no answer at first.

"Hello." He said sternly.

"El, it's me." Olivia said quietly.

"Liv?" Elliot asked in shock. "Are you alright? Where are you?" He asked as he rushed back down to the bull pen. The squad would want to know that Olivia had made contact.

"I'm fine, but I don't know where I am. I'm in some room in a three story building in a crappy neighborhood." She told him.

"Did he hurt you?" Elliot asked as he entered the bullpen.

"No. I'm fine." Olivia said again. "Look, just find out what cell tower I'm on and get over here. Stanley got himself a new victim."

"Who?" Cragen mouthed.

"Liv." Elliot answered.

"Alright Liv, hang on, I'm plugging you into speaker, we're gonna record." He said. He plugged his cell into a recording device on his desk.

"Olivia, what happened?" Cragen asked as the squad huddled around the phone.

"He blitzed me on the sidewalk in front of the precinct. I woke up in some room. He told me that he wanted me to have his son. When I hold him I couldn't, he went out and found a new girl." Olivia told the squad.

"Is she in any immediate danger?" Cragen asked.

Olivia was silent for a moment.

"Liv?" Elliot called.

"I'm here." Olivia answered. "She'll be fine… as long as he doesn't have sex with me."

"What!" Elliot almost shouted.

"Liv, are you armed?" Cragen asked.

"No, bastard took my gun." Olivia answered.

"Okay, I want you to find something in the room to defend yourself with. We're gonna try to figure out what cell tower you're bouncing off of. Then we'll come get you." Cragen said into the phone.

"I know Cap. I'm not a helpless victim." She said annoyed. "That girl he has in the other room is."

"Liv, you were abducted, drugged, and now in danger of being raped. I hate to tell you, but right now, you are the victim." Elliot answered.

Olivia sighed, but cut her breath short when she heard the door again.

"Shit." She muttered into the phone.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, his voice filled with concern.

The door slowly opened, and Olivia froze.

"Bitch." Stanley said when he saw Olivia sitting against a wall with his phone in her hand. "Do you really think your little friends can help you now?"

Olivia was still not one hundred percent better form the chloroform, and wasn't reacting as quickly as she normally would have been.

Stanley took the occasion to get back on top. He backhanded Olivia across the face. She let out a grunt of pain as she flew across the room, and smashed into the window, breaking the glass. The phone fell from her hand.

"LIV!" Stanley heard come over the receiver.

He kicked Olivia a few times as she lay on the ground. When he was sure that she was down he walked over to his phone, and put it to his ear.

"Hello detectives." He said cockily into the device. "Good luck finding your little friend. Lemme save you some time. This is a prepaid cell, so you won't be able to trace it. Now I'm afraid that I have to go, I'm planning a pretty special night for Detective Benson and myself. Good night." He hung up his phone, and replaced it in this clip.

"You have been a bad girl." He said, kenneling in front of Olivia's body. She was fighting to catch her fleeting breath. "Now I'm going to the market to pick up some champagne and strawberries for tonight. I didn't want to have to do this." He sighed.

He walked across the room and picked up a small bottle. He poured its contents onto a cloth that he took from his pocket. He walked back over to Olivia and kenneled back down to her.

"Now please, make this easier for the both of us, and just breath in. You already know that you can't fight it." He snickered.

He held the cloth to Olivia's face. She knew that it was the chloroform again. She couldn't fight it. She felt the poison take hold, and was out in a matter of moments.

_TBC... Review!_


	13. Safe

Blessed

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See ch1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love lookin gin my in box and seeing so many! You guys are teh best!

Safe

"Stanley, Stanley!" Elliot yelled into the phone. "Bastard hung up!"

"Let's get a trace on that now. Call in a tech and find out where that call came from." Cragen said, barking out orders.

In within 10 minutes the tech guy, Arnold, arrived at the precinct. He had his laptop in tow, and was ready to figure out just where Olivia was.

He set up his tools, and ran the program that would tell him where Olivia was calling from.

"Cell phone is registered to a Stanley Regas." He said, reading information off of his screen.

"That's great, but where did she call from?" Elliot asked, growing impatient.

"Call was received form a cell tower just outside Little Italy. There is a 5 mile radius where she could be." Arnold answered.

"Okay, now Liv said that she was in a crappy neighborhood. How many crappy areas are in the radius?" Munch asked.

"Lucky for us, there are only two." Fin answered fingering the map.

""Fin, you and Munch take the one on the east side of the tower. Elliot and I will take the one on the west side." Cragen ordered. "Casey, can you get a warrant for every building in those areas?"

"I'm already on it." Casey said as she rushed out.

Without delay all the detectives grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

Elliot and Cragen pulled into their neighborhood trailed by a brigade of squad cars.

"There's gotta be 30 three story apartment buildings in this neighborhood." Elliot said as he emerged from the car. "She could be in any of these."

"So we check each one until we find her." Cragen said. "I want four cops per building. You check every room of every apartment!" He commanded. He was just as worried as everyone else. Olivia was like a daughter to him.

He and Elliot ran into the first on the street. "You two take the second floor, Detective Stabler and I will check the third. When you're done, mark it with a piece of yellow tape so we don't waste time re-checking cleared apartments." He ordered.

Elliot and Cragen ran up the stairs to the third floor. Elliot pounded on the first door.

"Police, open up!" He yelled through the door.

An elderly woman cracked the door.

"Mame, NYPD, we have a warrant to search you apartment, I need you open the door." Elliot told her.

The small women feebly opened her door and allowed Elliot in. He did a quick check of each room. "LIV!" He called into the air. When he was satisfied that she wasn't there, he left.

"He ran into Cragen in the hall. "That one's clear." Elliot said.

"Yeah, so is this one." Cragen answered.

They moved on to the next apartment, and continued like that until the entire floor had been cleared.

An hour later five buildings had been cleared.

"He could be doing God knows what to her, and where out here screwin around!" Elliot yelled.

"LIV!" He yelled into the air. "Olivia!"

In a room three floor above the ground Olivia slowly stirred from her drug induced sleep.

"LIV!" She heard from under her window. Her eyesight was fuzzy, and her head was spinning, but she knew that it was Elliot.

"Elliot, El, I'm up here!" She tired to yell, but her voice only came out in a whisper.

She knew that this was her last chance. She needed to let him know where she was. She tried to lift herself off the floor, but her arms and legs felt like lead.

She looked around her and discovered one of her shoes in reaching distance. She decided that it must have fallen off when Stanley was beating the crap out of her.

She used all her strength to grasp the shoe. Once she had it in her hands she threw it underhanded at the broken window. By sheer luck it sailed right through the window.

Back on the ground Elliot heard a thud behind him. He turned around and discovered what he knew was Olivia's shoe on the ground behind him. He picked it up, and looked towards the apartments around him.

"Olivia!" He called frantically.

"What's wrong Elliot?" Cragen asked noticing Elliot's sudden change in behavior.

"Her shoe." Elliot answered, holding it up so that his captain could see it.

"Are you sure it's hers?" Cragen asked.

"Positive. She always leaves them in front of the door when she gets home. I tell her that someone's gonna trip over them and break their neck, but you know how Liv is. I end up moving them almost every night." He smiled.

Cragen followed Elliot's gaze up to the buildings. He joined Elliot in calling her name.

"Liv, babe, if you can hear me throw something else! Tell us where you are!" Elliot called.

Olivia was out of breath form throwing her shoe out the window, but was determined to get help for herself, and Stanley's newest victim. She looked around the room again to try to find something else she could easily toss.

Then the bracelet Isabelle had made her came into her sights. She slowly slipped it off her wrist, and skillfully tossed it out the broken glass.

Elliot saw the small trinket come out of the window, and hit the ground with a small clink.

"It's hers." He said as he picked up the familiar gift.

"Let's go." Cragen called.

He, Elliot, and a fleet of cops rushed into the building Olivia was in, and up to the floor the bracelet had come form.

They had calculated what apartment the window belonged to, and Elliot broke down the door with ease.

"POLICE!" He yelled as she stormed into the apartment.

Cops filled the small home, and opened every door.

"We got a girl!" One of the uniforms yelled as he bashed down a door to discover Cindy. She had been tied to a bed like Olivia had been; only she was also blind folded and gagged. She was awake and was crying through her restraints.

"It's okay, we're the police." The young cop said as he undid her ropes.

Elliot brushed past the room to find his wife. He found a locked door at the end of the hall.

"I got a locked one." He called over his shoulder.

Two uniforms hurried over with a ramming device. With about three rams to the door, the hinges gave. The door fell in, and revealed Olivia's semi conscious form collapsed against a wall.

Elliot was the first on in. He knelt down next to Olivia, and took her hand in his.

Olivia opened her eyes a crack, and gave him weak smile.

"What took you so long?" She asked weakly through dry lips.

Elliot just smiled and shook his head.

"You are such a smart ass, you know that?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you love me despite of it." She answered.

"You're right, I do." Elliot answered.

Cragen was standing behind Elliot. He wanted to give him and Olivia a moment alone, but needed to know what had happened in the hour and a half before they got to her.

He knelt down next to Elliot.

"Liv, did Stanley give you anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, chloroform, after he beat the hell out of me." She answered.

"Okay, where is he?" He asked.

"He went to the market." Olivia answered. She was breathing hard because of the chloroform.

"How long ago?" Cragen asked.

"I don't know, I blacked out. Ah, I guess after he hung up with you guys." She answered weakly.

"Okay, we need to get you to a bus." Cragen concluded.

"I got her." Elliot volunteered. He scooped Olivia up with ease, and carried her down the stairs.

She rested her head against his chest, and let her eyes close, comfortable that she was finally safe.

As Elliot placed her on an awaiting stretch she asked, "What about the other girl? Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Elliot answered. "They loaded her into the other bus. She said he hadn't raped her." He was amazed that even after all that had happened Olivia's main concern was still the victim.

"Is Isabelle alright?" She asked.

"She's fine. I had Maureen pick her up from school. She has no idea what's going on." Elliot answered, smoothing Olivia's hair back. "Just relax."

Olivia laid her head back on the stretcher and let herself fall back into a light slumber.

As the ambulance screeched off, Cragen ordered the squad cars to be quickly removed. He wanted to catch Stanley as he came home.

The squad cars disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared. Cragen had only a few cops stay behind with him.

He called Munch and Fin form the room Olivia was being held in to let them know that Olivia was safe.

The cops heard Stanley's key in the lock of the front door. They heard the door open and him walk through t he apartment.

They heard him stop in his tracks when he saw the busted in door.

He turned on his heels to run out of the apartment, but was stopped by two uniform officers at this door. He twisted back around to come face to face with Cragen.

"Surprise." Cragen said in his face. "Sorry to spoil your evening."

"You've got noting on me." Stanley tried.

"You mean nothing besides the testimony of detective, a victim, and the entire SVU squad who will testify that you confessed to holding Detective Benson, over the phone?" Cragen asked cockily. "Turn around, you're under arrest." He said, cuffing Stanley.

_TBC... the last few chapters will just be to tie off lose ends! REVIEW! tell me what u guys think_


	14. Home

Blessing

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See ch1

A/N: Wow, tons of reviews THANKS!

Home

"Hey Liv, what are you doing up?" Fin asked as he peered his head into her hospital room.

"Goin home." Olivia answered.

"Already?" Munch asked.

"The chloroform wore off a little while ago. I'm all cleared." Olivia smiled.

"So, I hear Cragen gave you some time off." Munch noted as he and Munch entered the room. "You gonna take it?"

"Yeah, I think this one I'll take." Olivia laughed.

"What are you gonna do with the time?" Fin asked.

"Well, I think I'll sleep in, drive Isabelle to school, and then pick her up. I'll stay up late watching late night TV, maybe have lunch with Jill, give the apartment a good cleaning, and by the third day rip my hair out due to boredom." She answered.

"Hey guys." Cragen said as he finally made his appearance. "I hate to break up the party, but I need Munch and Fin back at the house."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Stanley's sitting in a holding cell waiting to be interrogated." Cragen answered with a smile.

Olivia couldn't help but smiled. "Do you need me to come in?" Olivia asked.

"No, Benson, I told you at least three days medical leave, no exceptions." Cragen ordered.

"Yes sir." Olivia smiled. "But if you need me, you know where I'll be."

xxxxx

Olivia woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Elliot's breath was heavy on her neck. His arms were draped tightly around her, and she couldn't move to shake her husband awake, so she elbowed him lightly.

"Wake up." She whined.

"I'm up, I'm up." Elliot lied. He pulled Olivia closer to him and kissed her neck.

"Elliot." She smiled. "You have to go to work; we don't have time for this."

"But I don't wanna go to work." He playfully whined back.

"Oh no." Olivia smiled; she turned so that she was lying on her back. "I have big plans for today. You are going to work."

"That's not what you said last night." Elliot smiled as he nuzzeled his nose into the side of his wife's warm neck.

"You are so obnoxious!" Olivia laughed as she swatted him playfully. "But you really have to get up for work."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He answered as he forced himself out of the bed.

Olivia kicked him playfully as he padded into the bathroom.

Shepulled the covers up to her neck, and reveled in the fact that she could just lay in that bed for as long as she wanted.

About half an hour later Isabelle trotted up to the bed,

"I'm going to school now Mommy. I love you." She said as she kissed Olivia on the nose.

"Love you too baby." Olivia smiled. "I'll pick you up after school, so look for me at dismissal." She said as her daughter trotted back out of the room.

After Isabelle left Elliot came in.

"You gonna beokay here all day?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Olivia answered. "And if I get lonely I can always just remember last night." She said seductively.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"El, I'm fine. What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"You just gave us a scare the other day Liv. I can't loose you." Elliot said, sitting on the bed.

"Don't worry babe, you won't. Stanley is in jail, and Cragen couldn't find any other connections besides Billings. I'll be fine." She smiled, kissing him chastely on the lips. "Now go, Isabelle is gonna be late for school."

Elliot left, and she flopped back into her pillows. She lay in bed for a little while until boredom took hold of her.

She got out of her bed, and padded into the kitchen where she poured herself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

She curled up on the couch with her breakfast, and flipped through some mid morning talk shows.

After watching some mind numbing show about a guy who was having and affair with his sister's husband she decided to shower, and take the chance to go grocery shopping while it was still light out. She usually only got to go after her shift at work was over.

After returning form the store she decided to call her best friend Jill, and have lunch with her. They went to a small restaurant they both liked, and had lunch and some coffee. Jill's son went to school with Isabelle, so they saw each other a lot, but always enjoyed when they got togo out without their kids.

After coffee Jill talked Olivia into doing some shopping, and before Olivia knew it, it was time to pick Isabelle up at school.

Isabelle ran out of her class line when she saw her mother. She extended her arms to her mother with a wide smile on her face.

"Mommy!" She squealed.

"Hi baby." Olivia smiled as she knelt down to Isabelle's level. She wrapped her arms around her daughter in a loving hug. "How was school?"

"Great, we made books, and mine is about you and Daddy, and how you help people every day!" She smiled. "We're bringing them home tomorrow; you and Daddy can read it then."

"Sounds great." Olivia smiled. She took hold of Isabelle's hand and they walked back to their apartment. Isabelle skipped the whole way there.

Once they got home Isabelle got started on her homework, which was to draw a picture of something beginning with the letter R, and Olivia decided to do some cleaning. It was Wednesday, and Kathy would be dropping the twins off soon.

They were 17, and usually needed someone on their back to make sure they got their homework done.

She cleaned until she heard the front door opening.

"Hey Olivia, hi Izzy." Elizabeth said as she entered the apartment.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Olivia greeted.

"I'm good how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked as she tossed her books on to the couch.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks." Olivia smiled. "Hi Dickie, hi Kathy." She said as she walked over to the door.

"Liv, are you sure that you're up to having the kids over?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Olivia answered.

"Alright. Kids, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun." Kathy said.

Elizabeth and Dickie hugged their mother.

"Oh, and get that homework done!" She warned as she left.

_TBC... the next chapter will be the last. It's gonna be mainly more fluff, i hope that you all enjoyed it so far! I'm going to say that this is my last story, because I'm always getting ideas for new ones, but there are none in the works now. Thanks for reading and I hope you all like my final chapter taht should be up by tomorrow!_


	15. Blessed

Blessing

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, even after all this time!

Summary: Seech1

A/N: This is the last chapter! I hope that everyone who read enjoyed it, I know that I have enjoyed all the reviews I have recieved! Thank you everyone who has been reading my stories since my first one, Tradition (If you haven't read my others, you may want tohint hint wink wink) I can't say when I'll write again, but you never know when and idea is gonna hit you!

Thank you for all being such loyal readers! You guys give me a reason to continue writing!

ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!

Blessed

Later Wednesday night Olivia was stirring pasta on the stove when she heard the scream come from down the hall.

"Oh now what?" She thought with a sigh.

She walked over to her step son's room to find him holding his little sister upside-down buy her ankles.

"What happened?" She asked dryly, folding her arms in fornt of her chest.

"Liv she took my football and drew a happy face on it while I was in the bathroom!" Dickie told her.

"Bella, why did you do that? You know you're not allowed in here." Olivia scolded.

"You said that I couldn't come in her when Dickie isn't home. He's home now!" She protested, still being held by her ankles.

"Do not be fresh young lady or you can look forward to spending the rest of the night in your room." Olivia scolded. "Ah, Rick, could you please putyour sisterdown before she throws up." She added.

Dickie placed his sister back on the floor.

"Now Isabelle, I want you to apologize to your brother, and then you can come with me into the kitchen, and wash his football." She ruled.

Isabelle pouted, but walked over to her brother and huffed, "Sorry." She took the football from him and stomped into the kitchen.

"Thanks Liv." Dickie said.

"Don't thank me until we're sure that marker comes off." Olivia smiled as she returned to her pasta.

Isabelle cleaned off the ball, and was sent to her room until dinner. Olivia was filling plates with pasta when Elliot got home.

"Hey sweetie." He said as he hugged her from behind and kissed her lightly on the neck. "How was your day off?"

"Good. I had lunch with Jill, got some new cloths, got groceries, cleaned a little, oh, and broke up about 5 different fights between all three of the kids." Olivia relayed to him.

Elliot just laughed. He could never get over how much she loved beinga mother t oall five of his kids, even though it usually meant added agravation on her part.

"Dinner!" She called.

AsElliot set the plates on the table she continued her conversation.

"I think I may need a vacation form my vacation." She smiled.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be able to find a way to help you relax tonight." He whispered, rubbing his wife's shoulders,just as the kids were coming to the table.

"Oooh, I look forward to it." Olivia smiled, pulling away to join her family for dinner.

"Oh, good news." Elliot smiled. "Stanley pled out. He took 25 years in exchange for the names of his other hit men. Turns out he's been on the prowl for the perfect mother for a while now." He to took his seat at the dinner table, and poured some juice for Isabelle who wasn't yet at the table. "BELLA!" He called, switching gears for a moment. "Dinner is now!"

Olivia stopped what she was doing, and froze for a moment.

"Are you sure?" She asked, when Elliot was done calling thir absent child.

"Congrats babe." He smiled.

"What are we congratulating?" Elizabeth asked, as she sprinkled cheese on her dinner.

"The guy who abducted Liv is goin to jail." Elliot answered quickly before Isabelle could come in. She hadn't been told about what had happened to her mother.

"Good job Dad." Dickie smiled. "Let's eat!"

After dinner was over and the dished were washed Olivia gave Isabelle a bath, and put her to bed.

By 11 o'clock everyone in the apartment was in their beds.

"You doin okay?" Elliot asked as he made his way into his and Olivia's bed.

"Yes, why do you keep asking me that?" She asked. She was sitting Indian style in the center of the bed. Elliot sat behind her, and pulled her close to his chest.

"A lot has happened these past few weeks. I mean, first the baby, then Stanley. Just making sure you're aright." Elliot said, rubbing Olivia's arms.

"I promise you, I'm okay. I know that I still have so much to be thankful for." She said, turning to face him in the bed. "I have you, and Isabelle, and Maureen, Kathleen, Rick, and Lizzie. I have all my friends." She smiled.

Elliot kissed her gently, and Olivia wasn't ready to let go.

She pulled him down on top of her.

"Why detective, aren't we frisky tonight." Elliot smiled.

"Does that bother you?" Olivia asked.

"Not one bit." Elliot smiled again.

"I love you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Elliot said back.

Olivia knew that he meant what he said. He didn't have to tell her, she could just feel all the love he had for her. He showed her every day. She could feel it in his embrace, and in his kisses.

As she made love to him she knew that their bond ran deeper than just the physical.

Lying in his protective arms that night Olivia knew that she had lost a lot, but what she was blessed to keep was so much more than she could have asked for. She had a beautiful daughter, loving husband, and four amazing step children.

She couldn't help but smile as she snuggled closer to Elliot, and drifted into a peaceful sleep. It took an immense loss for her to understand just how blessed she really was, and now she could be thankful for it.

Whatever happened, she knew that she would always have Elliot's strong arms to hold her at night, and his loving kisses to wake her each morning. She would have Isabelle's squeaky voice to tell him that she loved her and her step children's affection to let her know they wanted her as their step mother. Her co-workers and friends would always have her back, and support her in the decisions she made.

As long as she had all that, she knew that noting else in the world mattered. She was truly the most blessed woman in the word. And for that she was thankful.

That night she fell asleep without a care in the world. Tonight it was just her and Elliot, lying together as one, embraced in each other's love.

_THE END!_

_Thanks to all who read! Let me know if you liked it!_


End file.
